1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of audio system loudspeaker grilles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of ceiling and wall-mounted loudspeakers in various types of buildings has grown steadily over the past decade. A variety of methods and devices for mounting loudspeakers in these locations have therefore been developed. When mounting loudspeakers in ceilings, difficulties arise with the attachment of the grille to the loudspeaker.
A grille is often attached to a flange or housing by the use of screws, clips or is press-fitted onto a grille trim ring or flange. These attachment methods typically require the use of tools to fasten screws or clip hardware that securely attaches or detaches the grille. Installation using these methods can be very time consuming. Magnets have been used to attach grilles without the use of tools. Although this method allows the grille to be easily and quickly attached and detached, the use of magnets is not cost effective. Besides the cost of the magnets, the use of magnets limits the materials that may be selected for the grill material to materials that are magnetically attracted to the magnets.